


Skin Tight

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: Who doesn't love a backstage romp?





	Skin Tight

He had spotted her in the crowd and his heart fluttered. He'd wondered if she would show up on this tour but up until that moment he didn't realise how much he wanted to see her.

She's purposefully immersed herself in the crowd, deliberately avoiding his eye line. Last time they had seen each other, he made it clear he belonged to another. She wasn't about to let her guard down again only to have him avoid her and make a fool of her.

Part of her wondered why she was even there but inspite of the man sat behind the kit, she remained loyal because she loved them as a unit and she loved what they did. She could still be a fan, right?

The sweat dripped from the ceiling, the final chord rang out, the ringing subsided and the pack thinned.

She couldn't help but watch him behind the merchandise table, smiling, laughing, shaking hands and offering out hugs across the piles of tshirts. She leaned against the wall, in the shadows for almost half an hour, not avoiding him but also not drawing attention to herself.

It wasn't until the bass guitarist walked away from the table, did JT's eyes lift far enough across the room to see her.

'Get over here' shouted Wayne, the singer. 

Hesitantly she walked over, pulling her fingers through her long hair. Wayne jumped the table, sending a pile of shirts flying and scooped her up in a long, sweaty, tight hug. 

'You should've told us you were coming, we'd have saved you a spot at the front' he beamed, sweeping his wet hair off his forehead.

She stood on her tiptoes and quietly said 'I would have' she replied, 'but you know he's not allowed to talk to me'

Wayne pulled her in for another hug and replied 'It's over' and released her. He headed off to the bar. She remained fixed to the floor, awkwardly figiting with her hair as JT finally stood up, having retrieved the shirts Wayne had sent flying.

Their eyes met. Fixated they stood, gazing at each other. She caught her breath in her throat. His heart pounded in his chest. A table stood between them but the electricity was tangible.

Finally he found her face 'Hi' he smiled, his cheeky, toothy smile. 'Hi' she replied, barely able to breath.

He broke away, fumbling with shirts 'You want a shirt?' He asked, now seemingly unable to meet her eyes, rummaging to find something to give her.

'No' she replied, gently reaching out her hand and placing it on his. The touch of her skin on his, stopped him in his tracks. 'I also don't want an over the table hug' she blurted out bravely.

He laughed for a split second. Nervously fliddling with a stack of CD's. 'Will you help me carry my gear out?' He said looking around, checking for approval or perhaps objection.

Without saying a word she followed him to the stage and threw the bags he handed to her on her back before following him out into the dark, warm summer evening.

After they had secured the van, she leaned against it, folding her arms, resting a foot on the wheel arch. He stood before her. Close but not as close as either of them wanted.

'I was kinda rude to you last time I saw you' he paused and shifted forward 'I'm sorry' 

She dropped one arm, held his gaze, 'Just a bit' she replied 'but I get it. You belong to her'

'No, I don't' he uttered, shifting his weight forward, pushing his body into hers, pinning her against the side of the tour bus. One hand cradled her face, his lips pushing purposefully and passionatley into hers. His free hand found her knee, slid a little up her thigh, pulling her firmly against him.

She responded by pushing her hips into his, curling her fingers into his black hair and gently tracing his chisled jaw with her free hand.

Lost in each other, they kissed and clung to each other, desperate to be closer. 

As the need for oxygen began to out weigh the need to kiss her, JT pulled away, rested his forehead against hers but kept his hands firmly grasped to her hips.

'Just once' he said quietly 

'Just for tonight' she replied in agreement.

He reached behind her and opened the back seat of the tour bus before picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, ushering her in and laying her down on the backseat.

He hadn't realised how much he wanted her like this until she moved her hands against his stomach, his chest, pulling his shirt over his head.

He responded by kissing her with more intensity, unbuttoning her shirt and taking her breast gently into his hand, flicking her nipple with the pad of his thumb, making her moan slightly.

They quickly realised there wasn't room on that back seat to do all the things they wanted to do to each other.

She unbutton his jeans and slid them down. She felt his rock hard cock spring free against her thigh. She was already desperate for him to be inside her and she wriggled under him, removing her thong and pulling her skirt up.

She took his cock in her hand and guided it to her entrance. Hesitating a moment he hovered over her and whispered 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips towards her, which in turn put his weight on top of her, she lifted her hips and they both moaned as he slipped easily inside her.

Frantic, feavourish, sweaty. Desperate, passionate and fierce. He pounded into her with such urgency, he almost lost his balance. Rythmic, just like he was behind that drum kit but much warmer and attentive than she could have ever imagined.

He grabbed her hand, forcing it above her head into the leather upholstery as he ran his lips down the side of her jaw, neck and collarbone.

This was enough to build her to her peak, and she felt herself tightened around him as the orgasm over came her. The feeling inside her and the noise she made was the catalyst for his own release. He came hard, so hard, his arms finally did give way underneath him and he landed, full weight on top of her.

They lay a moment. He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes whilst she delicately played with his hair. He almost snuggled into her, which he instantly caught himself doing and bolted upright, pulling his shirt on.

They dressed without saying a word.

He popped his head out the bus to see if anyone was around and then flung the door open, hopped out and stood, holding out his hand to help her.

She took his hand and he squeezed it, smiling his cheeky smile again.

Unable to restrain himself, he once again had her pressed up against the side of the bus, his lips crashing into hers.

'Is once enough' she said as he eventually released her.

He gently caressed her face and kissed her softly, once more.

'Once will never be enough with you' he replied as he kissed her hand.

She walked away. She had to before she made a fool of herself. Part of her wanted to stay. Part of him wanted to follow her. But they knew it was just once.


End file.
